


Summer Vacation

by raggirare



Category: Cocoa Otoko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya and Shogo go away for a mini summer vacation, leaving Kei behind by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

“I gave you plenty of warning, Kei-san. It’s your own fault for letting yourself get so busy.”

Takuya laughed and Shogo laughed and all Kei could do was sigh and let his head fall back over the chair he was sitting in with the phone pressed to his ear. It lifted again a moment later at the sound of someone calling his name.

He sighed again.

“I need to go. People are yelling for me. I’ll be home about eight.”

Shogo grinned and snatched the phone right out of Takuya’s hand. “Okay,” he said, keeping the phone out of the rapper’s reach as he grabbed for it. “We’ll call you then.”

“Try not to have too much fun without me.”

“We’ll try.”

A click and the line went dead.

\---

Shogo must’ve had the call ready to start, Kei figured, because it only took a couple seconds after he sent a message to the guitarist that he was available for the video call that ringing noises started coming from his laptop.

He answered the call after a couple of rings, leaning against the desk his laptop was set on. The image that showed up once the incoming camera feed had loaded made Kei raise an eyebrow and clear his throat.

Takuya squeaked and hid his face against his friend’s neck while Shogo just grinned as though he hadn’t just been caught kissing Takuya.

“Kei-san,” Shogo greeted, running his tongue over his lips slowly. “Hey, Taku. I think he was reading our minds. He’s already undressed and got a towel.”

Kei blinked and looked down at the towel wrapped around his waist. He’d just gotten out of the shower, and still hadn’t had a chance to properly dry his hair, so it was still sticking to his scalp.

“Sho-chan, what are you planning?” Kei wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know. He sat himself down in his seat and adjusted his computer for the best angle then sat back.

Shogo shook his head and lifted a hand to play with Takuya’s hair. “You have to be patient.”

Kei was rather surprised at his patience. The first half an hour was pretty normal as far as calling went. They talked about what the younger pair had been up to already and what Kei had been doing all day. Things started going downhill not long after that.

It started out with just little touches and kisses, but an hour later found both Shogo and Takuya stripped down to nothing and positioned in such a way that Kei had a very good view of just what was going on. Kei’s towel had ended up on the floor about fifteen minutes in.

Neither party said very much, apart from Takuya who couldn’t shut up. Names tumbled from his mouth, specifically theirs, thanks to the warm, wet mouth around him and the fingers doing something extremely skillfully and extremely amazing inside of him. The mewls and begging for Shogo to do more, and even the occasional plea for Kei hurry up and just take him right there, made Kei’s entire body shiver and his hand get a little faster. Neither Shogo nor Kei managed to point out to Takuya that Kei wasn’t with them right now.

It didn’t matter too much, though, because it still felt like he was there. They could see him and hear him and he could see and hear them both and when they all reached their end at the same time like they usually did, it still sounded as though Kei was right there with his two younger lovers.

“Now… I need… another… shower.” Kei panted out with a soft laugh and wiped his hand clean on the towel he’d earlier been wearing. He smiled at the breathless chuckle Shogo gave him in response.

It was Takuya who spoke first, still a little breathless. “Too bad… you aren’t here… Kei-san.” The use of such a formal name made Kei’s skin shiver and his stomach twisted a little. It was a nice twist, one that made him smile at the image on the screen.

Takuya was lying on his stomach on the bed of the younger boys’ hotel room. He had shifted closer to the computer already, folding his arms in front of him and resting his head on top. Shogo was still lying over his back, nosing and kissing at the rapper’s neck and shoulder and hair.

“It’s alright, Takkun,” Kei brushed his hair away from his face and leaned forward a little. “We’ll just have to make up for it when you two get back.”

“Mm… Good.” Takuya’s eyes slid closed for a moment at a soft bite to his shoulder from Shogo before he opened them again to look straight at the bassist. “Miss you, Kei-san.”

“Yeah, miss you, Kei,” Shogo added in, pausing just long enough to give him a smile.

Kei returned smile and blew them both a kiss.

“Miss you both.”


End file.
